User talk:Loleil
Companions' remarks 'lo there, I've noticed that there are two more remark triggers at Gauntlet's puzzle, thus four in total: one upon entering the room, one upon solving the puzzle(both covered), but a companion may muse about the puzzle itself and also say something when a puzzle plate is triggered. Should those be included, mayhap? Or too unimportant? Dorquemada (talk) 11:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sure you can go ahead and add them to the companion dialogue pages . 00:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. The problem is, I am not a native English speaker and I'm not sure I'll get the definitions right. Oh well. Maybe someone more competent will notice if there's something wrong and correct. Dorquemada (talk) 21:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Pretty new spoiler tags Hey Loleil! I've got a spoiler tag on the RPG page. Who should I ask about a pretty template for that page? And what happened to Morrigan's pic on her quote? Hugs girl! Ozena Lyn (talk) 02:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the hugs . :The spoiler tags are made by Tierrie so he should be able to help you out with a new one. Hmm I thought the plan was to use Morrigan as the icon, but again Tierrie should know the answer (I hope). 04:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Mea culpa. When I chose Morrigan's picture originally for the DAO spoiler back in 2009, Witch Hunt wasn't even announced. But with Witch Hunt out, Morrigan is associated with that DLC, so, to keep the icon iconic, it needed changing. I wanted users to know immediately which one was Origins and which one was Witch Hunt. I'm not stubborn about the picture and if there's a good suggestion I'm open to changing that one so long as it doesn't conflict with the previous point ;). ::Also, I'm proud to say that I wrote the spoiler scripts, templates and style. If you like, I can help you set it up. Woot! -- 06:26, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, since Morrigan isn't on the Witch Hunt tag, it doesn't seem like a conflict to leave her on her own quote. Otherwise, if you've going to have "ugly cranky dude", perhaps a new quote for DAO? :::I'm always happy to learn new things, jump over to my talk page and spell things out like I'm a 4yo. I'm having to learn Textile to use Obsidian. Learning how to make the pretty spoiler tag should be fun. Thank you for your assistance. Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm with Ozena on liking the original tag pic for Origins more than the new one. I also have to say that I'm not a fan of Bioware's new Morrigan image for Witch Hunt. It makes her look rather sour-faced. It would thus be my preference to keep the more appealing original Morrigan concept art pic on one of the two spoiler tags, either for Origins or for WH. -Vim- (talk) 17:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the original tag too. But as icons, they have to remain iconic. Prior to Witch Hunt I would not have chosen any other image. Post Witch Hunt, that icon is now somewhat ambiguous as it could refer to either DAO or WH. I thought about moving the concept picture to WH but after some thought (and viewing BioWare's site) Morrigan's png is what's being used to sell the DLC. With that in mind, I wanted new users to see the icon and immediately recognize that it belongs to the WH DLC. ::::So, I agree with the both of you that the picture is really cool and without context that's what I've chosen. But, under these circumstances, I feel that the current WH icon is a better choice. We can change the DAO icon though - so I'm open to suggestions for that so long as it is iconic, and cannot be mistaken for some other DLC. -- 19:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, considering the quote used, dog or Alistair sort of come to mind as going with the quote. When I see that face, I don't think of DAO. If anything, the dragon calls to me as the 1st thing I think of, but various dragon pics seem to belong to the books. I'll think on it further. Ozena Lyn (talk) 20:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: *good-natured grumble regarding Morrigan's pic* My pick for Origins would be either Alistair or Duncan. I'd be fine with either. As mentioned by Ozena, Alistair fits well with the existing quote. Dog would be a fitting choice but he isn't as deeply interwoven into the plot as Alistair and Morrigan are. On the other hand Duncan is also definitely iconic for Origins given that he recruits the Warden and then dies heroically in the game. His voice actor also did the narration, including the epilogue. -Vim- (talk) 20:26, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I like Alistair or Duncan too. Before I read your replies I was looking at pictures. I like high quality renders for the pages but I haven't found a good one for either. Most of them are in game models and they don't look very good. I'm going to keep looking but if you find something, send it my way and I can convert it into an icon. Also, I love the quote for DAO (I picked it ages ago) but keep in mind that we can easily change quotes too ;) -- 20:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What about Matthew Perry? Does anyone want an icon of Matthew Perry for DAO? -- 20:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Jargon In another random bout of drive-by editing, I thought I'd do some minor clearing up of any articles I came across that offended my delicate sensibilities. One such article is Marjolaine, and the sensibility-offending bits in question are the repeated references to "your tank": second-person is easy enough, but what's a concise way of referring to "tank" in a non-jargonesque way, do you think? Three replacements of "tank" with "your chap who likes melee fighting and who has lots of armour and is slow moving and would probably look good in the latest fashion featuring a pair of caterpillar tracks and a rotating turret" would probably make the article unwieldy (though I could be wrong), so I was really on the scrounge for suggestions since I seem to be unable to plumb the somewhat murky depths of my imagination to think of something more suitable. Then again, I may have slinked off again by then anyway. :D --vom (talk) 17:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Vom, it's great to see you about again and apologies for my tardy response! Hmm "damage absorbing warrior", heh that's pretty terrible too . Hope you're still slinking about. 06:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Administrators Hey all wise and powerful one. Glad to see that you're back. I remember that before you took a break I suggested that we clean out our admin list. I plan on notifying each admin and letting them the following: ::Hi! I am writing because we are trimming down on the inactive admin list. You've been gone for a while and it looks like you're busy with other stuff. If you do come back for Dragon Age 2, drop by one the forums and we'll be glad to put you back on the admin track. Cheers! How does that sound? -- 06:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Tierrie, thanks for taking such excellent care of things while I've been gone . I still think removing the inactives is a good idea too and that message sounds good to me! 06:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Poems So I was reading recent changes when it told me that you'd updated your poem. It is beautiful. And as plebian as this sounds, I wanted to tell you that you could wrap the entire thing in a tag. (see code) Twas brillig and slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe A poem tag. Wiki's got to keep their happiest admin happy! Right? Right!-- 07:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Glad you liked it! Rosetti has quite an interesting body of work, but I did not know about the poem tag. My next piece will be suitably wrapped. 00:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Quickdraw Christ, I forgot how fast you are. -Maria Caliban (talk) 03:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Maria, nice to see you about again . It was more a matter of good timing of the recent changes that speedy fingers. 03:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. Hope I get to see lots more of your fantastic articles . 03:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Hey All-Awesome-Admin-With-New-Pedestal! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I think that the featured article would need to be rewritten - or cleaned up so that it could be used. I think the Mass Effect Wiki has just the right length and picture size. But it's not particularly urgent. It is not currently being used because the featured articles are old. And we're not updating them because it's not being used :) Kind of a circular logic there. We should see if we can find some time to bring it back. -- 03:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I'll try to be helpful :-) Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. MarkCordiner (talk) 16:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC)